The Feline Infuence
by Cat o'thWind
Summary: After a sudden wake up call, new visitors are discovered in Starfire's room; a cat and her kittens. The teens decide to take them in, but why is Raven reacting to them so oddly? Whens omethign happens to both Raven and a kitten named Swift, how will they
1. New Discovery

**Note:** I don't own _anything_ except for the plot and the cats.  
  
---  
  
A shriek was not the usual wake up call in titans tower. Oh, yes there were the alarm nights, when the team would be torn out of bed at some ungodly hour to fight, as Beast Boy put it; "Those crazy bastards who don't know about curfew." While one would wonder why anyone who was stealing would care about curfew, most of these comments came immediately after they had been forced out of bed and their brains weren't at optimal function.

But in the predawn hours of morning, when the sun was almost peaking over the bay and calm normally reigned, a shrill cry rang through the halls of the T shaped building. There was a fizzling sort of sound as if something was burning and then silence. But the still was only the time in which everyone tried to gather what was happening. After that the response came quickly. The swish of automatic doors opening and dashing footsteps could now be heard. Still very sleepy, two forms collided in the dim.  
  
"What is happening?" The irritated voice was Raven's.

"How am I supposed to know?" That was Beast Boy of course and he too sounded annoyed, though is a bleary sort of way.

"Someone get the light." That was Robin, logical as always.

Someone flipped the lights and as they stood blinking, the last person was revealed to be Cyborg. But there was no Starfire. Everyone looked at each other and the Boy Wonder needed not to say his classic order to go. They all leapt forward in the direction of Starfire's room. But it appeared they had wasted too much time, for suddenly her door sprang open and she flew out, quickly closing the door behind her. She was panting and her eyes looked fearful.

"Friends!" She called suddenly and zoomed towards them. "There is a creature in my room. At first it was very nice, but when I moved it growled at me and began to come towards me. When I defended myself it _grew_ in size and became much louder. It walked along the walls very very fast. Please, I wish to not go in there alone again."

Raven, whom was already stringing together connections in her mind, walked towards the door, followed by a whimpering Star and the boys stalking cautiously behind. Opening the door smoothly, she carried a pitch ball of energy in her hand, but her stance was relaxed. Peering in, the energy dissipated and she smirked. The rest of titans watched in confusion as she glided into Star's room. There was a pause and then some odd cooing noises that were so uncharacteristic of the dark teen that BB turned in amazement to Cy, his eyes asking if he too had heard that. Then, slowly, and large sphere of dark energy floated from the room, which Raven following, her hand held out to direct it. Inside of it, sharply outlined in white, but a small creature, eyes large and staring at the ground in surprise.

"A cat?" Was Robin's question. Raven nodded in response.

"This seems to be the little terror that Star met." With that she turned to emerald eyed girl. "You scared it Star, that's why it run around and raised it fur. But it was purring , not growling, seems to be a friendly creature, but doesn't like to be picked up." She motioned at the still hovering cat to show that this was the only way she could get it out of the room.

"Purring?" Starfire sounded confused. While she knew much about large animals watching Beast Boy fight, she had only encounter him in cat form a few times, and he had so grossly Disneyified his form for cuteness, that Star had no hope of recognizing a real cat.

"Yes, purring is, it means a cat likes you." Confirmed Beast Boy.

"But how on earth did it get in here?" Asked Cyborg to no one in particular, but of course is was Robin who responded, the detective skills in him beginning to surface.

"Not through the window, the Tower is too smooth for even a cat to climb up to the fifth floor." He was looking around in curiosity now. "It had to get in through the door, and Star, your door is open quite a lot, so it probably just snuck in.

"But that doesn't explain how it got onto the island." Was Cyborg's response, as he too looked around as if the cat had somehow left visible tracks of what had happened.

"Er, Rae? I think you should, well the cat isn't happy..." BB trailed off as Raven glared at him for calling her by the 'pet name' but once she realized what he was saying, she turned to look at the cat, whom had begun to struggle in it's little prison. Looking oddly sorry, the pale girl began walking down the hall, the cat trailing irritably after.

"I'm going to put it in the spare room." She said without turning around.

Just then, the cat gave out a wailing yowl that was answered by sharp mews coming from Starfire's room.


	2. Golden Visions

**Notes:** I own nothing but the cats and the plotline.  
  
---  
  
The sudden noise of the mewing caused all the titans to turn and look around in confusion at Star's room. Raven, whom had not been keep a very tight hold on the cat for fear of hurting it, lost her concentration and let it drop. All that anyone saw was a brief flash of slate colored fur, before the mother rushed into the room at full speed. The teens followed with cautious interest, but Star was in the lead, apparently emboldened by the fact that cats weren't a threat. Floating slightly, she glided over to where the mother could be seen and let out a small gasp of delight.  
  
As the others came forward, they too saw what had pleased Starfire so. A small grey kitten, solid colored like its mother, but much paler and a warmer color. The cat herself was crouched over her offspring, licking fiercely, with the kitten purring in response. When Star hovered too close, the cat looked up with worry and stood over her kitten in a defensive position. The redhead backed slowly off at that, but her eyes still stayed glued on the kit in a way that made it obvious how much she wanted to hold it. BB on the other hand looked doubtful.  
  
"They never have just one kitten. Where are the others?"  
  
Everyone began to look around, rather pointlessly actually, until Beast Boy turned into bloodhound. This prompted one hiss from the mother before he turned around and began to sniff. With everyone else following, he trotted down the hall way and down a few flights of stairs, nose pasted to the ground. After that the cat seemed to have wandered the building, for Beast Boy's path lead wilding through unused corridors. Finally they reached the door, at which point the greenish dog burst through the door and galloped towards an object on the shore, the other teen close behind. When they had all reached the cardboard box before them, Beast boy turned back to human while Cyborg squinted at the smeared writing, trying to make it out.  
  
"Free to a good home." He read, his voice slightly stopping as he struggled over some of the nearly washed away letters.  
  
"I bet they washed up last night, it rained pretty hard." Concluded Robin.  
  
They all paused for a minute, not talking, before Starfire smiled and slowly reached forward to open the flap covering the boxes contents. Her smile broadened as she crouched down to scoop up one of the creatures in the box. She held the small grey patterned kit under her throat, and closed her eyes happily at the feel of warm fur on her skin.  
  
"They are so small! Come and see, they are many of them."  
  
With that everyone came forward, even Raven who was feeling oddly curious about these new creatures. Peering into the box, the dark bird smiled slightly to see four kittens tumbling about in the cardboard box while everyone else laughed and cooed to them. Beast Boy was more happy than anyone else and was scooping up then putting down all of the kittens. He seemed to be testing them and finally he shook his head.  
  
"I think I want the one in Star's room."  
  
"We might not be keeping them." Said Robin, but he sounded doubtful. Sighing, he leaned down to play with the kittens in a thoughtful sort of way. Star was still cuddling her little grey male, and she seemed to have discovered the joys of the purring that had scared her before. Cyborg was trailing his fingers through the box and watching as the kittens pounced at them. Raven had not touched any of them, but was instead watching, her eyes soft, though the rest of her face was blank. The emotion the kittens brought her was luckily calming, and she had no need to completely push it away.  
  
After a few minutes, Starfire opened her eyes and blinked slightly. Looking down at the kittens, who seemed to have grown tired, she spoke a question that had been rising in her mind.  
  
"They need their mother don't they?"  
  
Beast Boy looked up sharply and a looked of worry passed over his face. "Oh man, they do. Come on, we should get them to the tower."  
  
Cyborg reached into the mess of kits and pulled up a warm brown colored tabby who mewed in surprise at being lifted up. Starfire stood up and walked to the tower with her kitten, who was playing with her hair. It was the black swirled tabby that Beast Boy chose to transport and he grinned slightly as he carried it. So it was that Raven and Robin were left standing over the box, which contained only one kitten.  
  
The kitten was odd for the litter. While the rest of the kittens were warm earthen tones, and lightly furred with round eyes like their mother, this kitten was golden. She was marked lightly with honey bronze spots all down her back and had a finer bone than her siblings, along with slanted almond shaped eyes. Yet she was still as kitten as the rest and bumbled slightly as she searched for where everyone had gone. Robin gestured for Raven to take the kitten, she hadn't been near them yet. Shrugging slightly, she dipped her hand towards the kit and touched its forehead.  
  
Her vision burned in layers of gold. Golden sand and her face, a swirl of wild ravens above. But then flashes, full of energy and concept, idea, knowledge. Too fast, much to fast. Night, more sand, people and a great basalt cat. Gone, everything about it gone. Then it was day and winged people were towering above with cool marble under her feet. Her feet... her feet, what? Gone.  
  
All gone. There were her real hands now. The kitten appeared to have sat down and broken her touch on h=its head. Now it sat in confusion, kitten blue eyes slightly unfocused. Raven straightened quickly and gracefully, though she felt awkward. Glancing at Robin without turning her head, she felt gently for the first thought on his mind. From this she was able to gather that she had only gone slightly wide eyed for half a second. That was fine then, she could slip away from that.  
  
"I don't think these cats like me too much, you should carry her." She said blankly. It came in handy being able to suppress emotions when you didn't want to show your feelings on your face.  
  
"Her?" Raven nodded curtly at the question and then stalked off. Robin shrugged at that, hoped Raven wasn't allergic or something and picked up the golden kitten. She felt slightly warmer in his hands than the other kittens had, but he didn't notice as he carried the small creature to the tower. 


	3. The Useless Chapter

I've never written replies to comments, but I actually got questions on this one so I decided to give it a whack. I would also like to apologize (to the people who don't care XP) for the delay in updates. My muse died and then I went on a trip, but now I'm back. Oh, and the new crap rule about not allowed dashes and such is simply pointless.

BlackShield - Thank you. And I hadn't considered his glove, but cats (in particular young kittens) have a higher body temperature than humans so it's noticeable through clothes.

Starlit Moonshadow - Heh, yes I love animals and cats in particular. And well, there is something 'magical' happening, but you'll just have to find out what.

Bijou - Wow, thanks. I didn't think it was that exciting, but thank you muchly

Kitoma - Thanks, and I hope you got the email I sent you about the update. I asume you did if you're reading this.

Lotus Cat- Yep, and thanks. Cats are great and I just couldn't resist. DarkXeno - Thank you for the comment, and I hope you like the new chapter!

Unfortunately, thsi chapter is a complete drag and totally pointless. In fact, pretty much the only thing important is the last three paragraphs. Uh, yeah. I rambled. Teh next chapter i'm looking forward to writing, much fun.

-  
  
It became apparent when all had gathered in Starfire's room that the cat no longer like it there. The kitten was gone and when the mother entered the room again she cast an irritated look at Star. Though she purred lightly at the sight of her other kittens, she soon had snatched the one in Cyborg's hands away and was carrying it down the hallway, head kitten in mouth. Robin in the lead, they followed the slate colored creature, with Raven making increasingly loud indignant noises when they reached the door to her bedroom and the cat sidled over the sensors to open it.  
  
"No." Said Raven when the door slid open and the cat started sidling in. She paused, gazing at the cloaked figure for a second, then gave a muffled spit and carried on. Growling, Raven followed close behind while the only hesitated, unsure about entering the dark girl's lair.  
  
Starfire went first, having actually been in there upon invitation. Next was Robin, following with curiosity. Beast Boy and Cyborg lingered, remembering the last time they're been in her room, before as entering.  
  
It was dark inside, and slightly spooky, but their was a rich, lived feeling to the room. The cat obviously was not bothered by the dark, leapt onto Raven's bed, and dropped a kitten. It dashed off and returned with another one. Then another. Soon, the whole brood was there.  
  
Raven scowled.  
  
"Must I live with them?" There was sharp tang to her voice that did not come from her general irritation. It was like what Robin had heard when she had not wanted to carry the kitten. It was worrying.  
  
"I don't think you're going to be able to keep her out." Noted Cyborg. Raven snorted as if she had every reason to expect she could. She pulled her blanket off the bed and bundled the kittens in it, their mother looking perplexed. Then she carried the bundle out the door and quickly down the hall, where she propped open a closet and arranged the cloth in a nest. After that she nodded in final and went back to her room.  
  
This was when the yowling started. Cats can utter this horrid sound. It is wailing meow, very loud, very desperate. It sound pathetic and unhappy, yet it will make you want to wrong the neck of the cat who makes it.  
  
Raven tried to shut it out. This was very successful actually. But in the end, she had to get out of her room. That was when the mother cat darted inside through the cracked door. Raven grabbed her in a cloak of energy and uncerimonisly dumped her outside. After that everything was fine until the evening, when Raven discovered that in sleep should could not block out the sound.  
  
After a while, in which she slipped in and out of sleep, raven did the unusual and gave up. It was just too late and too annoying and she just wanted to get some rest. So she got up and propped the door open, so that all the cats could be brought in. She knew well that latter should have to deal with Beast Boy's comments and Starfire asking questions in naïve curiosity about earth creatures, but she didn't care. Right now, was sleep.  
  
And so the mother cat was allowed to live in her room.  
  
Time passed.  
  
Each titan chose a cat. Beast boy chose the small gray male that had originally been found in Star's room. Cyborg chose a calm black female, whom was often seen curled on his shoulder. A dark tabby was named Ryr'ethi Am by Starfire (roughly translated into 'my fluffy') and was loved by her. Raven took the pale tabby male at Beast Boy's advice, leaving Robin with the golden kitten.  
  
The mother (named Slate by general consenus) stayed in Raven's room. To her anoyance, the door had to stay propped open so the kittens could come and go to nurse, play and sleep. She spent a lot of time on the roof.  
  
The kittens added a new joy to all their lives. They were playful, adventurous, demanding, curious and flat out adorable. Each bonded with their owners and apart from a new incidents (the time when Robin had entered the bathroom to find the entire toilet paper roll strung about and shred had been memorable) everything was fine. They didn't pine when they all left at late hours or frighten at unusual powers (they rather swarmed Beast Boy if he changed into any feline, weather lion, cheetah or domestic cat.)  
  
Robin's golden kitten was named Swift and dashed, chased, slept and wrestled along with all her siblings. Yet she was prone to breif bouts of staring into space, trances that could not be broken unless something important (food) or loud happened.  
  
It was late one day, when they were returning from a minor battle and an unbearably long chase after a drug dealer. Everyone dragged up to their rooms, yawning and giving the cats a few pats before colasping onto their beds.  
  
Raven did no different. She rolled onto her bed, and didn't bother with covers, it was warm night. Flipping onto her back, she breathed deep, closed her eyes and let sleep come. She was in deep dreamless slubber in the course of a few minutes.  
  
She didn't even twitch when a small golden form padded across the bed and settled sleepily on her chest.


	4. Raven Wings

DarkXeno - Curls are lovely cats, though I prefer mixes. I couldn't find pictures of him, though it looks like he sired some amazing cats. The golden kitten isn't quite the equivalent to Raven (things would be exploding) but she is, er, different.  
  
Now on with the next installment!  
  
-Raven's POV-  
  
Light. Much brighter than normal. What was going on. It didn't feel like morning and there shouldn't be lights in her room. Ugh, what was going on. Can't stand up right. Ouch. Got to move, feel sick, what's wrong. Hope I'm not sick.  
  
Why can't I get up. Wait. Am I up? Ouch. No, I was up for a second, but I fell. Something is wrong. That was long fall. Must be on the floor now. Why is it so bright? My center of balance is all wrong. My head won't get far from the ground. Am I crawling? My eyes aren't focusing, all I can see if dark blurs, an orange blur, and all that light.  
  
I must be really sick. There's no time for this.  
  
Should go down stairs to tell everyone. Why is that hard. My legs aren't working right. What's that? A cat paw. Try and walk. The cat paw moves, and I see another one. Very odd. I wish the cat would go away. At least the door will be open because of them. My eyes are getting clearer.  
  
The cat paws are following me. I must me walking, I'm moving forward, but my legs are so odd. The cat paws will not go away. I stop. They stop. Try to shoo them away, but my throat locks. Must be some weird flu, or something.  
  
Moving faster now. Maybe I'm getting better, though everything is still wrong. If this is a joke... Wait. Stop. I move my hand to the left. The paw moves to the left. I draw my hand up to my chest and the paw disappears from view. Turn my head back and feel dizzy, my head can turn so far. Something black blocks my view, but it moves away. A cat's back and hind legs.  
  
No.  
  
No, no, no. I try and scream, but my throat doesn't work. No my throat is working, but a scream is beyond me now. I don't even want to find out how to work it. This is not me, this is wrong.  
  
I am not a cat. But I am.  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
The dark creature had staggered across the room for a bit before thrashing in confusion. In the end, it collapsed down, heaving breaths that slowly got more even. She looked up and shut her eyes tightly before opening them, more sharp expression held on her face.  
  
She was Raven.  
  
You could call her a cat. While many would argue that if any color matched her, it was black, this was only partially true. Her coat was sleek ebony all around, but on her should blades and back, each hair shimmered iridescent like dove feathers, and filtering down her forelegs and flanks. Her eyes had kept their violet shade.  
  
And from her shoulders grew two neatly folded jet black wings. Raven wings.  
  
Raven had gathered herself up. She was cat. Okay. It was not fun, it was not good and it was not explained, but here it was. She was sitting in her room. She needed to get to any of the other titans. These were two things clear in her mind.  
  
She had to find someone.  
  
Heaving herself to her feet, she began unsteadily. She found that it was easier to walk if she wasn't tense, just let herself walk. The smoothness of her movement was amazing. No sound, little weight on her feet. But this was swept away in her clenched mind, as she tried to find someone.  
  
There.  
  
Beast Boy, was up, meaning it was probably late. She walked towards him and tried to make herself noticeable.  
  
"Midnight, hello kit..." The words died in his mouth, for the cat standing before him was not Cyborg's calm kitten. This cat was older, an adolescent with sharp amethyst eyes and to his amazement, broad feathered wings.  
  
He gasped. That wasn't possible, who was the cat, what was going on. Stepping forward warily, he make kind noises and called to the cat. It's eyes narrow. Those eyes were so familiar, it was odd. Yet the slitted pupils... no, he had seen no cats with such eyes.  
  
"Come here kitty, you want to meet my friends?" The cat's eyes lit up eagerly. "Wow, wings. Where'd you get those wings kitty?" The green titan reached out his hand, but the creature recoiled, before staring at him, noiselessly urging him to get a move on. He did.  
  
The cat followed. Or rather, the cat caught up with him and passed him, trotting ahead, then stopping to wait for him to catch up. There was tenseness in the cat's form that caused him to in the end simply run after the cat at full speed.  
  
They reached the kitchen. Everything was normal. Starfire was perched on a seat next to Robin and Cyborg. They were all done with breakfast, and seemed to have been talking. But that ceased when Beast Boy dashed in.  
  
"What's wrong?" Robin demanded.  
  
"Nothing, but look at this, I found-" But he couldn't finish, for the cat leapt onto the table, looked smugly about and flared its wings. The commotion was immediate. Everyone sprang back, only to rush forward again. The boys had rushed into something about testing and samples, asking where the cat had come from. Starfire was very curious, and cooed over the creature, wondering aloud if wings were usual for a cat. Beast Boy was trying to supply all the info he had about everything. They were crowding in, crowding in, staring. And someone finally pulled at her wing.  
  
Everything rattled ominously. 


	5. Meetings

Disclaimer: -stare- Yeah. You get it already right?

I luff all of my reviewers. Where did you -come- from? So SO sorry for the delay, I just, ergh. Sorry. And this chapter is rather short too, mostly talking, but it had to be done, and I hope you will tolerate it.

A lot of people took guesses at what Raven is. In body she is either a gryphon (feline and bird combined) or a sphinx (some are winged cats). In body and mind she's a sphinx (sphinxes are also portrayed as winged cats with human heads) because she's a cat, a bird and a human (well some demon in there, but I think sphinxes are immortal so they're not totally normal either).

Zodokai: Thank you, and yes, it's her.

Dannyphantomsgf: Griffin, Gryphon, Gryffin, Griphon. Lots of names for one thing. Ah, I'm being side tracked. Thank you.

dana1313: Heh, sorry for the delay, I just got stuck, but here it is, and I hope you likes!

punk-god: I thought it was a kinda odd twist, but I'm pretty sure it is totally original. Thankies muchly!

Lotus Cat: One of your questions gets answered in this chappy, but I have to take things one at a time. We'll get to swift, don't worry. So sorry for the delay in updates. -dies-

RavenKitten: Hehe, yes it is. That's cool though. So sorry for the delayed update, I died, sorry sorry. It's here now though.

Zoe Rose: Me too! Love cats, and Raven rocks. I just had to put those two things together. Thank you and I hope you like this chappy!

Da mann: I'm not sure she's going to fight, it'd be pretty hard the way she is and I'm hoping to get her fixed before then, though maybe I'll throw in a villain just to see how it would work.

me: Odd name, but anyways, you'll have to keep reading to find out, I don't reveal secrets that easy.

Raven4Ever: Thank you! . Well, here's the chappy, hope you like.

Shannon-of-Tameron: Hm, heard of them, never read them. The golden cat title though, hehe.

The Dark Azar: Why thank you very much. I love long reviews. Yes, the demon battle ect ect stories can be nice, but they're so many. I just decided to take a new twist to it. Thank you so much, really though. That's so odd that they look the same, but black cats with wings just sound so cool looking. I couldn't resist. Has to giver her the iridescent ruff though, since Raven is subtle.

-

As the room shook slightly, the titans in the room (the human ones), looked around curiously, distracted from the winged cat. So a moment there was silence, then Starfire spoke carefully.

"Does anyone know what has so bothered friend raven so much to use her powers?"

"Yeah, dude, where is she?"

As a matter of fact, Raven was standing on light cat's feet before them, and may have given the group a glare if she hadn't been so lost in thought.

She was confused. From her only experience with this sort of thing (and what scared her was that she had experience) she had been switched in Starfire's body, Starfire into her's. When that had happened, she had also left her powers with her body. But just then, she had stressed and let her control slip, making things shake. With her powers. Then again, had she really thought that she had switched bodies with this thing? They didn't exactly have winged cats lying around.

Raven wings. Yes, whatever this was, she had carried over at least her powers and part of the image she represented herself with. Okay. So what did that means?

_Did I do this?_ She considered. Maybe it's the fact that the cats have been about. But why now? They'd been around for a while now, nearly a month!

Whatever it was, she had to deal with it. Taking a moment to calm herself, she sat back into a position that was surprisingly comfortable. This body was very odd, but was graceful. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply, going from her toes to her head and relaxing, finding her center. She had to get contact with the others. And if she had her powers...

'Starfire?' Said a quiet voice in the Tamarianian's ears. Looking about with kiwi green eyes, she blinked in confusion.

"Raven?" She asked, but there was no response. Instead, she watched as one by one her friends gave similar jumps of surprise and looked about for someone who they had heard, though all was silent.

"Um..."

"Did anyone else, er..."

"Dude, was that Raven?"

'Yes, it's me.' This time everyone heard it, and they realized that they weren't hearing with physical ears, rather inside their heads.

"Um, why are you, talking or whatever like that?"

'I don't think that my voice can handle english anymore.' Raven's mental voice was dry.

"Are you injured friend Raven?" Starfire asked in worry.

'Not in the terms that you're thinking.' She said vaguely. 'Look, everyone sit down, I don't want anyone freaking out.'

With confused expressions, everyone grabbed a chair and sat down, looking confused.

"Are you invisible?' Beast Boy guessed.

'No.' Was the flat response. 'Now everyone look at the cat on the table.'

Eyes turned to the winged creature to find it was staring back with those eerie violet eyes, the color matched also, no not almost, exactly with...

'Hi.'

A couple of seconds of silence elapsed, then at slightly different rates, they all caught on. Once again the kitchen was filled with loud and surprised voices.

"RAE!?"

"What? Wait, er, what?"

"How did this happened, I am confused."

"Oh, wow. Who, er?

"Is this a JOKE?"

The cat, no, _Raven_ managed an exquisite glare in Beat Boy's direction.

'Do I joke?'

There was pause. No, this was not a joke, the closest thing to a joke she had ever told was insulting Beast Boy. But ever paranoid Robin interjected.

"Prove it. How do we know it's you?"

Raven found her eyes narrowing, a natural signal of irritation in both cats and humans.

'Fine.'

At that she tried to raise her hands (or rather paws) and gather pitch energy around them, but she found this was difficult. Wobbling, she settling down and tried again, this time with one paw. Bunching up her shoulder, she bend her elbow in an un elegant for that looked more like a hand shake, and formed a globe of her power around it.

'Does that make you happy?'

This time, no response. It was really sinking in now. This creature, this cat was Raven. Dark, mysterious, emotion suppressing, complex, _Raven_.

"How did it happen?" Robin asked carefully.

'I have no idea. I think I may have. By accident. Like when we watched that idiotic movie.'

"You were freaked out by wicked scary." Beast Boy put in tactlessly. Slitted purple eyes turned towards him in anoyance.

'Yes. But that doesn't make it any less mindless.'

"But it was cool."

"Why are we are straying from the subject of Raven's odd change to a cat form?" Starfire put in. She still looked worried for her friend, but much more comprehending.

"Ah, yeah. Well, we have to fix it. I'm not sure how, but we'll think of something. Cy could you do a few tests maybe (they're painless, don't look at me like that), and someone check on the cats."

But right at that moment, there was shuffling in the hall. Thin fingers curling around the edge of the kitchen door and hauled up a human form. It was female, with wavy auburn hair, near amber complexion, and distinct golden eyes, looking to be anywhere from nine to eleven years old. Stark naked, she stumbled forward, her legs giving under her as if not used to supporting her weight and gave a piteous cry, a cry that sounded oddly like that of small kitten meowing.


	6. Preliminary Scans

Disclaimer: Nope. No own. I do own the kitties though.

-

Everyone stared.

The creature did not seem to have full control of her legs, and collapsed down, yelping as her knees connected with the tile floor. Overall, she looked bewildered and altogether harmless. Still, the odd appearance of something new and alien to the titans, along with the recent turmoil of events made everyone tense.

Robin felt unnerved by the girl. He knew body language, but this girl acted very un… un human. Even Star, an alien, had more human behavior than this amber eyed thing. Yet something about her was very familiar.

"Swift."

Even the word coming from his mouth sounded foreign. This was not Swift, his Swift. Swift chased strings and toppled his papers, joyously leaping, trotting after him begging food and attention, eating his hair, Star's hair, anyone's hair. Swift was a cat. A small golden kitten. Well, this was a small golden girl, and the way she acted and moved was catlike.

Looking around, Robin noted the positions of his teammates. Star was floating, obviously having seen the creature as a threat, but now her expression was puzzled. Raven's cat eyes looked irritatable and also puzzled. Cyborg was politely shielding his eyes, both organic and robotic against the girl's nakedness with one hand. Beast Boy was not.

"Robin, You think this is Swift?" Asked Starfire tentatively.

"Um, maybe. I don't know. We should get her, uh, covered up."

Raven, seizing the chance to actually do something, remembered a blanket in the main room and engulfed it in ebony, mentally flying the thing into the kitchen to wrap around the girl. It was unnerving to watch an action and influence so familiar, without the person that goes with it. Or at least not in her usual form.

At the touch of cloth, the creature startled away from it, half unbalancing, then, after gazing at long fingers, shrugged the wooly thing around herself awkwardly. Then she shuffled towards Robin and cried that kitten voice again, wordless sounds.

Robin frowned, then reaching a decisive moment, moved forward to catch the girl's hand. She smiled at him, an odd smile that didn't show her teeth, and seemed to be gulping at air.

"She's trying to purr." Beast Boy noted in a confident voice. Though Robin knew Swift best, and Raven was currently stuck as a cat, the shape shifter still doubtlessly knew more about cats over all. Cyborg shrugged and saw that all the cats had come to watch, except for the golden kit.

"I guess she's really Swift." The half machine said.

"I still do not understand why Raven is now a cat with wings and kitten Swift has changed into a young human. Nothing unusual has happened that cause such a thing. I don't even know _what_ would cause such a thing." Starfire said. She had quickly gone from defensive to sympathetic and had stopped floating, feet firmly on the ground.

'No idea.' Raven ground out. First and foremost, she was an Empath before a Telepath, and this mental speaking was starting to bring tatters of her friend's emotions into her mind, where they clattered around and made it difficult to keep calm.

At this point Swift discovered, in quick kitten adaptability, that her hands could do things. Her first act with fingers was to pluck at her wooly blanket and pull it tighter around her. The second act was to reach up and pat Robin's hair. Delighted at the amazing detail of touch her hands could feel, she carefully grasped a hunk of dark hair in her hand, and pulled rather violently to the left. Robin's neck bent back, he pulled in the opposite direction, tense for a second before he calmed down. Swift was no longer pulling, but she hadn't let go.

"Well, let's find out what happened. Cy, run the scans, then I'm going to get Swift settled, or, er, something. Starfire, Beast Boy, try and find out what happened when they changed. Find where Swift was, and check Raven's room."

At this, Raven bristled, and Beast Boy looked nervous.

"…Okay, just Starfire checks her room." Both nodded, and exited, off to look for anything important. Cyborg aimed something on his wrist carefully at Raven, and after a few buttons were pressed, a thin but bright line of light whisked over Raven's features, leaving her wide eyed and feeling half blind.

"Looks like we've got mostly cat here, with some raven chemical patterns, mostly in the wings." He flashed a smile her way, and she stared back. Yes. She understood the amusement that her name was now, at least partway, her body. That didn't mean she had to also find it funny. Cyborg looked back to the screen. "There's also obviously some human, or else you won't have you mind. And some…" He paused, frowning at the readings like a difficult puzzle. "Something unidentified. Really weird looking too. Could be the cause of the problem. Unless…"

His gaze met Ravens, who stared back, eyes blank, refusing to speak. Robin glanced at the screen, and raised an eyebrow, which carried over to his look at Raven.

"Yeah." Cy said quietly. "Let's do Swift."

In a burst of fore thought at Swift's possible reactions, a few paper clips were found, twisted and jabbed through the blanket to hold it up more securely. Then the basic process done with Raven was repeated. However, this time there was tearless wailing from Swift, and she ended up under the table. Luckily the first scan was successful.

"Nope, nothing interesting. A bit of cat and a lot of human. Can't identify the genetic ethnicity, but with her, I'm not surprised." Cyborg sighed, and gazed with no focus at the wall in front of him.

"Okay." Robin said, voice more subdued than before. "We'll set up some more detailed scans in the lab for latter. Right now, I'm going to deal with Swift."

Raven, who had been waiting for this moment, surged into the air, eyes obscured by white and melted into the ceiling, seeking the roof.

-

I love all my reviewers, truely a loving thank you to all who reveiwed. Sorry for the delay, tons.

To anyone who is still reading, yes, they switched (rather obvious now though .), no I can't tell you what happens sillies you have to read andthank you so much for the compliments. Da Mann: Those are really nice pictures you found.

TheDarkAzar. I am truely happy and baffled but proud that you said my story is your favorite. I feel guilty for not updating, i know how it feels for a story you like to drop off in updates. Just a big sorry for the massive delay. I hope you like this chapter, and I -will- get a new chapter up by the 21th. Besdies that, finals are evil.


End file.
